


Ink Even Ruins the Good Place.

by Parspicle



Category: The Good Place (TV), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? maybe, Distressing your soulmates, Ink ruins everything, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soulmates AU, a surprising lack of swearing from me, lying, the good place AU, there's gonna be like 500 words per chapter I'm sorry y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parspicle/pseuds/Parspicle
Summary: Ink dies and gets sent to the Good Place. He meets his soulmate, Nightmare, and figures something out:He doesn't belong here.
Relationships: Cross/Dream, Nightmare/Ink, Starcrossed - Relationship, Vantablack - Relationship, nightink
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Ink Even Ruins the Good Place.

Ink opened his eyes. It was bright. Sunny. It smelled like the feeling of softness. The couch was comfortable. There were gently colored, silky designs everywhere. On the wall in front of him was a sign.

Welcome!

Everything is fine.

It took Ink a moment. He smiled warmly. Everything was fine.

A door opened, revealing a tall, kind-looking man with marks below his eyes. He was wearing a professional navy blue suit, with a matching tie. He smiled gently.

“Ink? Come on in.”

“Hi Ink, I’m Error. How are you today?”

“I’m… great! Thank you for asking. I do have a question, though.”

“Ah, yes,” he spread his hands, “Ask away,”

“Where am I? Who are you- and what is going on?”

“Well, Ink,” he took a breath, “You have died.”

“I… died? How did- how did I die? I don’t remember.”

He wove a hand, “That’s not important right now. In cases of traumatic or embarrassing deaths, we tend to… erase them from memories.”

“Alright, since, I’m dead… who got it right?”

“Nobody, really. Except, there was someone.” He gestured to a painting of a college student, “That guy. Sans. He and a friend took something, and then his friend asked him what he thought happened in the afterlife. He got it about 90% right- we were astonished. He’s… sort of a celebrity!”

“Ah. Good to know- now that… that’s happened is this…” Ink gave a thumbs up, “or…” a thumbs down.

“It’s not the heaven or hell idea, but, Ink, you’re in the _good_ place. You made it.”

After Ink was shown around town, he was shown to his house, a large mansion, painted all a creamy, soft white.

“This, Ink, is your house.”

Ink smiled tightly. “Ah,” he put his hands together, “it looks wonderful!”

“Let’s go inside, shall we?”

“Of course, of course!”

The first room was the size of the neighbor’s house. The next was bigger. His bedroom was huge. The size of _two houses_. It was empty- barely any furniture at all. There was almost _nothing_ in his large walk-in closet.

“As your file states, it’s designed in the minimalistic style, correct? It reminds you of all those people you saved’s houses.”

“Yyyes! Minimalism. My _favorite._”

There was a knock on the bedroom door. The pair turned to face an olive-skinned, dark-haired man, about Ink’s height. On his neck was a sparkly scarf with moons on it, which distracted Ink to no end.

“Oh, perfect timing! Ink, this is your soulmate, Nightmare.”

“So… soulmate?” Ink let out a small quack, sort of shocked (and lovestruck) at the guy’s handsomeness, “I mean, awesome! That’s awesome, uh- Bring it in, man!”

Nightmare gave amazing hugs.

“Well, I shall leave you two to yourselves. One of the residents is throwing a party later- why don’t you two talk for a while and get to know each other?”

Ink met his soulmate’s beautiful, violet eyes, and nodded.

“So, uh, soulmates are a thing, huh?”

“Yeah, so- It’s… Nightmare, right?”

“Yep! And, Ink?”

“Mhm!”

“So, Ink, where are-“

“Nightmare, you’re my _soulmate,_ right? So you’ll never tell my secrets, or betray me?”

“Um- yeah, why?”

“Because,” Ink pointed to the television screen, which was showing off his supposed memories, “Those aren’t my memories, I’ve never saved anybody’s life, and I’m _not_ supposed to be here.”

He offered his now very, very distressed soulmate a goofy smile.


End file.
